For example, there is known a work vehicle which includes motors mounted thereon for a running operation and batteries for supplying electric power to the motors to cause the motors to run. Since these batteries used in such a work vehicle generate heat during a charging operation, the batteries need to be cooled. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of cooling batteries mounted on a vehicle.